Leaving You For Me
by Lily Marauder
Summary: 3º lugar no I Challenge de Bailes do Fórum do 3V. Olhandome no espelho, não conseguia compreender o porquê de ela ter ficado tão profundamente magoada. Era um de nós. E eu não me sacrificaria.


Ítens opcionais (Escolher, pelo menos, cinco):  
-** Máscaras** ok  
**- Uísque de Fogo** ok  
**- Fogos de Artifício Mágicos** ok  
**- Perfume doce ok****  
****- Noite de luar (Bônus: se a lua NÃO estiver cheia) **ok**  
****- Discussão** ok

**Songfics Românticas**

Tema: "Algumas Pessoas não tem nada a perder".

**Itens: **

**Dedos entrelaçados** ok

**Canários   
Bônus: se, estranhamente, eles não cantarem**

**Fita de seda** ok

**Pérolas **ok  
**Bônus: se caírem no chão**

**Cantigas de ninar**   
**Bônus: se cantadas para um adulto**

Autor: Belle Lolly Sorcellerie  
E-mail: belle. Leaving you for me  
Capa:   
Sinopse: Olhando-me no espelho, não conseguia compreender o porquê dela ter ficado tão profundamente magoada. Era um de nós. E eu não me sacrificaria.  
Shipper: Tom Riddle/Lily Evans/James Potter  
Classificação: Livre  
Gênero: Drama/Romance  
Spoilers: Nenhum  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: UA com a música "Leaving you for me" da Tarja Turunen e Martin Kesici. Aconselho ouvir enquanto lê.

_**Leaving You For Me **_

**Belle Lolly**

Legenda:

**Texto – **_**Ele**_**  
**Texto – _Ela_  
_Texto – Música  
_Texto - Flashback

_Estou sentado aqui sozinho  
O que mais eu poderia estar fazendo?  
Eu não posso ficar lamentando,  
Se eu nem ao menos sei o que fiz de errado_

**Olhei pela janela, enquanto sentia a raiva fazer meu coração bater em um ritmo muito mais rápido que o normal. Maldição! Esse maldito sentimento que tanto dizem que liberta, na verdade só traz mais dor do que qualquer maldição imperdoável.**

**Ainda a vejo correr sala a fora, as lágrimas banhando o rosto tão belo do qual eu não conseguia antes tirar os olhos. Estava acabado, tudo acabado. E, apesar da música ainda tocar vibrante no andar anterior, sabia que em breve o baile também estaria.**

**Virei o último gole da bebida amarelada, enquanto sentia a garganta queimar. Não era a toa que era chamado de Uisque de Fogo. Olhando-me no espelho, não conseguia compreender o porquê dela ter ficado tão profundamente magoada. Era um de nós. E eu não me sacrificaria.**

_A liberdade morreu com você  
Estou procurando por eu mesmo  
Querendo me sentir vivo...  
_

_**Eles**_** haviam deixado isso bem claro. Para ser um Lorde, para ser obedecido, deveria seguir as regras. E casar com uma garota de estirpe inferior não deveria estar nos planos de ninguém. **

"_**Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar. E você a descobrirá tendo um revoltoso caso com alguém do nivel dela... E então terá perdido sua **_**preciosa**_**, e seu título. É o que deseja?"**_

**E eles repetiam, e repetiam e repetiam. Eu acreditava neles... Ela não iria me desgraçar... Não, não iria. Por que então isso doi tanto? Realmente não compreendo.**

**E a cada palavra que eu dizia para ela, friamente como haviam me ensinado, mais seu rosto empalidecia, mais seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e mais eu me sentia partir por dentro. E quando tudo acabou... Não havia restado nada dentro de mim, para me avisar que eu ainda estava aqui.**

_[O que dizer sobre mim?  
Estou deixando você por minha causa  
Tent__e entender que eu estou deixando você por mim!  
[Você está tentando me ferir?  
Demonios em minha cabeça  
Eles não querem ir embora._

"_**Eu nunca irei entender"...**_** Ela me disse. "**_**Era tudo uma mentira sem sentido?"**_

**Sorri, enquanto não conseguia fazer outra coisa. **

"_**Você me desgraçou a toa?"**_**. E todas as vezes em que ela esteve em meus braços voltaram a minha mente com força total. **

"_**Eu lhe deixarei um bom dinheiro." **_**Disse-lhe "**_**Assim, qualquer um irá querer casar com você... Mesmo estando **_**assim"**__

"_**O que você pensa que eu sou? Eu não quero seu dinheiro sujo"**_** E ela saiu correndo porta a fora.**

_Se escondendo da verdade  
Nas estranhas profundesas de seus pensamentos  
Eu posso explorar cada canto da alma dele,  
A vida continuará  
e você achará seu caminho  
Eu quero me sentir viva..._

Era injusto e ele mesmo sabia disso. Enquanto todos na festa pareciam se divertir e terem uma aurea especial, eu corria com os olhos embaçados. Sinceramente, nada mais me importava. Que fosse arder no inferno aquele maldito que me fazia chorar. Que sofresse e muito. E mesmo assim meu coração não dizia o mesmo. Ele batia, descompassado e partido, enquanto eu, sem escolha relembrava de cada momento nosso.

Ele sempre dissera que apenas eu o conhecia de verdade, que apenas eu conseguia entender cada pensamento e desejo seu. E enquanto eu pensava o mesmo dele, passamos os melhores momentos juntos. Eu não me arrependia de nada... E começo a me perguntar se isso é mesmo verdade. Se aquilo foi de verdade. Ou se o que ele queria comigo era apenas diversão.

As pessoas sempre me avisaram sobre os riscos de se envolver com alguém que não fosse de seu _status_. Eu achava isso frio, egoísta e idiota. Nós nos conhecíamos desde crianças. Ele frequentava minha casa, assim como eu frequentava a dele. E quando crescemos e descobrimos aquele desejo, aquela paixão e aquele sentimento mútuo, o que mais poderíamos ter feito? Fugido? Claro que eu sempre soubera que um dia tudo chegaria ao fim... Por mais que desejasse o contrário. E varias vezes eu havia dito-lhe que eramos tolos. E eu tinha razão.

Como evitar essa raiva que eu sentia? Eu sabia que não conseguiria em nenhum momento. E enquanto chegava na ponte perto do castelo, enquanto eu derrubava minha máscara nas aguas frias e escuras do rio que cruzava a propriedade, mais eu pensava que havia tudo sido uma grande bobagem. Uma tolice. Como todos os grandes sentimentos devem ser.

E não havia mais razão para continuar aqui se estava tudo acabado.

_  
[O que dizer sobre mim?  
Estou deixando você por minha causa  
[O que dizer sobre nós?  
Tentando entender que eu estou deixando você por mim!  
[Estou tentando entender  
Demonios em minhas mãos  
Eles não querem ir embora._

**A noite havia ficado mais fria, como se o próprio tempo estivesse me reprimindo pela terrível atitude que eu tomara. Eu havia feito o que era melhor para ambos. E ela iria aceitar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tudo o que tínhamos vivido havia sido lindo e perfeito, mas não era um sentimento que eu deveria continuar carregando por toda a eternidade. Essa era a verdade, nua e crua que se mostrava.**

**Havíamos nos apaixonado quando crianças. Haviamos nos entregado um ao outro quando adolescentes. E agora, como adultos que éramos, deveríamos enfrentar isso friamente. Eu completava a missão que havia sido me imposta desde criança. A missão de minha vida. E ela havia completado sua parte em meu destino, estava tudo acabado, deveríamos seguir com nossa vida tranquilamente e deixar todo o restante para trás.**

**Enchi meu enésimo copo de uisque, enquanto observava no espelho o quanto parecia mais frio com minha mascara reluzente. Eu havia sido cruel com ela, essa era a verdade. E quando os fogos de artificio começaram****, e as paredes brilharam com as cores refletidas na janela, desejei poder ter feito tudo diferente, mesmo sabendo que já era tarde demais.**

_[O que dizer sobre mim?  
Estou deixando você por minha causa  
[O que dizer sobre nós?  
Tentando entender que eu estou deixando você por mim!  
_

Eu ia me jogar. Era simples assim. Se eu desse sorte, bateria a cabeça em uma pedra, e então seria tudo indolor. Infelizmente eu nunca fora uma pessoa de sorte. Sendo assim, eu já desconfiava que quando eu caísse, não conseguiria nadar, em parte por meu maldito vestido ser tão pesado que logo me levaria para o fundo, e em parte porquê eu nunca soubera nadar direito.

"C_omo fazê-lo? Contar até dez e pular?"_

Comecei a contagem, bem devagar, tentando aproveitar os últimos instantes de brisa fresca que sentiria. Pensei durante aqueles intermináveis 10 instantes em tudo que havia aprendido sobre _o outro lado_. Bem, suicidio nunca havia sido muito bonito e bem visto, então provavelmente eu iria arder para sempre no inferno. Isso era bom... Se eu acreditava tanto que ele iria para o inferno também, então teríamos toda a eternidade juntos.

Olhei pela última vez para a lua, que estava em sua fase crescente, como um grande sorriso sarcástico e então eu vi. Primeiro o céu ganhou aspectos vermelhos, e depois verdes, azuis e roxos. Eram os tais fogos de artificio que diziam serem mágicos. "_Faça um pedido e ele se realizará"_, costumavam dizer. E eu desejei com todas as minhas forças que me fosse dada uma solução. Simples assim... Nada de um novo caminho. Apenas uma solução. E no instante seguinte, quando enfim eu soltei da borda da ponte, e caí para a escuridão, tudo o que vi foram os fogos se refletindo na água, não a deixando tão escura assim.

_[Estou tentando entender  
Demonios em minhas mãos  
Eles não querem ir embora._

**Desci para o baile****, ainda carregando meu último copo. Todos estavam se divertindo. A música tocava em um volume alto demais para qualquer pessoa normal ou talvez eu já estivesse bêbado.**

**Olhei em todas as direções tentando encontrá-la, sem sucesso. Eu queria me desculpar com ela. Eu queria que ela me perdoasse.**

**Uma condessa me puxou para o salão de baile, enquanto os músicos paravam de tocar qualquer coisa animada, e passavam para as músicas românticas de que ela tanto gostava. Olhei para minha parceira de dança, tentando reconhecê-la. Era a esposa de um grande amigo meu. Que grande surpresa. Provavelmente ele estaria nos jardins com alguma jovem, enquanto ela estava aqui comigo. Eu não conseguia entender como alguém poderia fazer isso com outra pessoa. E então eu reparei que havia feito algo muito pior.**

**"**_**Você não me parece muito bem... Deseja alguma coisa?"**_** Ela era doce. Não merecia ser tratada tão estúpidamente quanto o marido a tratava.**

**A beijei sem nem mesmo saber o que eu estava fazendo. Ela correspondeu, como se já esperasse aquilo. Não sei se chegou a sentir o hálito de bebida que eu tinha, e se reparou, não comentou nada.**

**A puxei, levando-a para meu quarto, enquanto ela entrelaçava meus dedos com força e desejo. Soltei a fita de seda que prendia-lhe o cabelo, fazendo com que ela risse, meigamente. Era tudo novo para ela, eu sabia. Por mais que o marido a traísse ela não era do tipo que traia. Assim como minha amada.**

** Puxei-a para um beijo quente. Eu precisava esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, e a bebida nada ajudara, então aquilo deveria. Arranquei seu vestido, fazendo com que ela se assustasse, e quando arranquei o colar de pérolas que usava, arranhando seu pescoço e deixando terríveis marcas vermelhas nele, ela gritou. O quanto o som de sua voz me irritou, ninguém poderá saber. Tudo o que sei foi que peguei a fita de seda que havia em minha mão, e apertei em seu pescoço. A bebida fazia com que eu não soubesse quem matava. Se a condessa, ou minha pequena. Não importava muito. Aquilo era bom. **_**Muito bom**_**. E quando ela parou de se debater, e seu corpo ficou inerte, então eu me senti livre, como nunca fora.**

**E pular da sacada também fora maravilhoso.**

_Eu tranquei a porta,  
__de minhas profundezas  
Memorias diferentes_

**O sol entrava pela janela, enquanto eu sentia cada músculo meu despertar. Abri os olhos, vendo o contorno do rosto que tanto me atormentara. Ela era tão linda. E estava ali, em meus braços.**

"**O que aconteceu?" Murmurei, sentindo a garganta seca.**

"**Está tudo acabado". Ela falou meiga. **

"**Nós não deveríamos, não sei... Estar em **_**outro lugar**_**? E o que faz aqui?" A puxei para mais perto, sentindo o calor de seu corpo nu, sob as cobertas. O perfume tão doce que ela tinha me enebriava.**

"**Acho que nos deram uma segunda chance. E eu não viveria sem você, você sabe."**

"**É, eu sei. Eu deveria saber que também não viveria sem você."**

**"Os canários não cantaram hoje" Eu a ouvi murmurar. "Acho que eles estão tristes por nós".**

**"Não importa. Agora tudo vai dar certo".**

**Ela sorriu, meigamente como sempre. E enquanto se aconchegava em meus braços, consegui ver meu reflexo no espelho do quarto. Eu não parecia mais tão frio quanto antes. **

_Eu tranquei a porta,  
__de minhas profundezas  
Histórias diferentes._

**Fim**


End file.
